creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Julia Legare
Wow. This is by far the best creepypasta I have ever read. It's not scary. It's sad, and even a little comforting. It is a surprisingly warm fuzzy happy ending that makes you feel good inside. I agree with the poster. This is a real melancholic piece of work. Just wish that there wasn't such a lulz-inducing pic. I mean, seriously? I like pancakes? =/ What a creepy story Until the end, when I felt compelled to sing "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!?! YEAH WE LEIK PANCAKES". Other then that, it was great... TheSplicedSplicer 14:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh hell yes, that stupid picture is gone. Robotkat 22:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) 9/10, awesome. StabbyStab 22:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Poor thing. ): That's the sort of pasta that makes me think, "I'd go there". Even though lightning tends not to strike the same place twice, and you'd probably get killed somehow if you tried to visit. Javer80 22:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-edit.... I'm the original writer of this pasta. I was wondering if it would be acceptable to submit a re-worked version. It was originally from a spur of the moment OC creepypasta thread and I didn't proof read or even re-read anything. Since it has appeared elsewhere I've always wanted to make it a bit better. If you are in fact the author, you might just add it in a section to the bottom of this page or make it a new page or ask that this be removed or just edit this. If it's yours, go for it. Plagiarism is illegal and is against T&C, so if you are the author, feel free to do whatever. If not, please don't, because I don't need a lawsuit or an angry email all up ins my face, D: ClericofMadness 23:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Still haven't messed with it, because I wasn't sure what to do. So I'll let an editor decide. Here's the re-write I did a few months ago-- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1R8g6IfUGEix2L-d4fxweIHGrs6rllHY9CgI5b8yQWXE/edit If you want a copy of my original sending of it to creepypasta.com I have the email, should it be deemed necessary, here . If the original is preferred, then leave it. I don't really care for how poorly I wrote the spur of the moment original, but once something is out, it's out. Wolfenx 22:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture... If we're gonna add a picture, why not use the actual tomb itself? Legare Mausoleum Wolfenx 18:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Holy shiat, dat ending. My heart literally skipped a beat. Great pasta. 10/10 And everyone lived unhappily ever after 09:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I like this. A lot. It's creepy, but more warming. And the ending just made me go "d'awwwww." [[User:LostGod2000|'KITTIES!']]''' (are adorable)''' 02:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) If you like this one...YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT JULIA LEGARE PT 2!!! Dude, what was that? I don't get the purpose or why you'd want to continue my story in such a manner. Just.... what? Wolfenx (talk) 09:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC)